Rush and Valens's New Lives
by MysteriousSVU
Summary: Set after the series finale, Lilly has gone into the FBI, Scotty also is living with her helping to raise her Niece.   There's just on catch there's a serial out there lurking. L/S Love.


As 9pm approached, Special Agent Lilly Rush sat back in her chair; staring at the computer screen. Slowly her eyes glanced down at several photo frames that contained photos of her niece; Alexis and of course Scotty.

It had been over a year since they both left Philly, but he was able to get transferred to another prescient; remaining as a homicide detective. At the same time, the two were living together in upstate New York; although they weren't romantically involved, their friendship had grown even stronger.

Of course, Christina was now living there as well; after coming home from rehab. She seemed to be on a straight path, and didn't have a problem with Scotty adopting Alexis. In fact, it made her happy that he would do that.

However, with all three of them living in the same house along with a toddler; didn't increase tensions. In fact; they seemed to all get along. Perhaps taking the FBI job, and moving out of state seemed to give everyone a fresh start.

Upon getting up, Lilly let out a yaw, before grabbing both her keys and bag. Once arriving home, she went upstairs and checked on Alexis; whom was almost two years old. Still the same chill raced down her spine, as the day that she discovered her lying in a laundry basket as a baby.

Yet, Alexis now was now growing up in a much happier, safer environment full of love. Yet as Lilly gently kissed the side of her cheek, she then exited the room; leaving the door open a crack. She was carefully to rouse her sister whom was sleeping in the next room.

As Lilly passed by the door to Scotty's bedroom, she gently pushed it open; pausing to watch him sleep. She couldn't help but notice just how handsome he was, but more importantly how much he had been there for her.

On his nightstand was a photo of Alexis and her, taken at some park. Lilly sighed softly, as she then slowly moved closer; pulling the converter up closer to him. That's when she noticed another picture of her and Scotty taken after Louie's Wedding was over.

How happy they both looked, especially with her holding the bouquet that had landed at her feet. It did tell Lilly that he loved her. Yet she felt the same, but wasn't ready to tell him. The problem was she felt strange about them taking it to the next level. Even though, someone at the FBI had asked her out several times on a date.

Lilly felt more comfortable around Scotty, than the other guy. Still she didn't know yet if she wanted to even be in a relationship. Just then his eyes flickered open, sensing that she was near.

" Hey," Scotty whispered softly.

" Go back to sleep," she whispered back, " It's late."

With that his eyes slowly closed, as Lilly left, leaving the door halfway open. Once the door had closed to her bedroom, she let out a deep sigh. Her life now was indeed much different but filled with more stress, mainly from her job.

Especially with a case that she was currently working on. Right after changing into a pair of pyjamas, Lilly went downstairs in the kitchen to do some work on her laptop. Of course, she had to clean up the kitchen first; since there were still dishes in the sink.

After the dishwasher was running, Lilly sat down at the kitchen table; first paying bills before finally working on the case. Though she wanted to sleep, her devotion to work was more important. However Lilly soon found herself browsing through photos instead.

That's when the sound of footsteps approaching was heard, prompting her to look up. Scotty just happen to be standing there, looking visibly tired, " You alright?"

" Just been thinking about everything, that's happened. Us living together, raising Alexis."

Indeed Scotty was tired but he managed to pull out a chair and sit down, " It's been on your mind for awhile, the truth is we both needed to make a fresh start together. Something about that night Lil, made me want to be with you and Alexis. If I didn't love her, I would have never adopted her as my own. That's saying something."

Lilly nodded softly, noticing the look on Scotty's face," What?"

" You are not staying up all night working on that case, it ain't good."

" Not like I never did that when I was a cop."

Scotty sighed as he got up," Let's go Lil, you need to sleep. Do not tell me that your fine," noticing the look on her face," Work stays at work."

He didn't move until he was following her upstairs, " Night Lil."

" Night."

Of course, Lilly didn't go back downstairs but had ended up climbing into bed instead. For awhile she lay in bed listening to the rain pounding on her window, still thinking about the case. It was one that went cold several years ago when she was still a homicide detective. Once that had to do with a serial killer, that has just started his killing spree again.

Besides that, Lilly also was still thinking of her current life; how less lonelier it was. Especially with Scotty, whom in her heart was the right person. He had a way about him that she found irresistible, to the point that she wanted to give in and allow him to love her.

Tomorrow was another day, as her eyes closed drifted closed.


End file.
